


star-crossed.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, final fantasy xv fusion, prince of lucis!keith, shield!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the midst of everything, Keith still wants to find time to look up at the stars.





	star-crossed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [explodingnebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/gifts).



> if u thought i wouldn't find an excuse to write a sheith ffxv au then u were sorely mistaken
> 
>  
> 
> if you're not familiar with the plot/story of final fantasy xv then this can be read as just a fantasy au where keith is the prince, shiro is his bodyguard-slash-boyfriend, hunk is his advisor/chamberlain, lance is his bff he met in high school, allura is the princess/oracle from a neighboring kingdom and his betrothed (purely political), and magic is a Thing
> 
>  
> 
> anyways check out this awesome [vld x ffxv crossover art](http://steveahn.tumblr.com/post/154918393907/finished-voltron-x-ffxv-crossover-fan-art-as-i) that was 94% of the inspiration for this fic

“You’re gonna hurt yourself if you don’t take it easy.”

Keith bites back a retort, huffing instead as he pushes himself back to his feet. Fatigue is settling into his limbs along with the ache of exertion, but Keith wipes it away along with the sweat on his face.

Shiro lifts his greatsword onto his shoulder, a hand on his hip. His muscles flex in his tight-fitting workout shirt. It doesn’t look like he’s even breathing heavy.

Keith tightens his grip on his own sword, its heft familiar and comfortable. “Again,” he demands, and swings his arm around, throwing his sword at Shiro with all the force he can muster.

The tingle of magic crawls through his veins and pools in his chest, crackles through the air while tethered to his sword, and Keith grabs it and pulls himself through reality with it, following its trajectory. He phases out of existence and back in the blink of an eye, halfway across the rough haven outcrop, and grabs his sword just as Shiro deflects it, grunting at the impact.

“Calm down, Keith,” Shiro says, voice firm but gentle. He disengages, and Keith swings his sword in his hand, adjusting his grip as Shiro puts a few steps between them.

“You’re being too brash with your attacks. Speed and brute force aren’t always the answer.”

“I _know,_ ” Keith grits in frustration, readying his sword again. “Again!”

Keith dances out of the way of Shiro’s swing, a whoosh of air caressing his flank as he just narrowly escapes a greatsword to the face. He lunges with his sword, coming in close, but Shiro is already moving away and bringing the greatsword around again, and Keith rolls out of its path. With a grunt, he flings his sword again, warping behind Shiro, and lunges in for another attack.

Shiro’s reflexes are a sight to behold, smooth and effortless despite the hulking weight of the greatsword. He blocks and parries all of Keith’s attacks, sure-footed and steady, and only when Keith finally drops to his knees, coughing and choking for air from expending all his magic, does he finally wipe his own brow with the edge of his shirt.

“You’re being reckless,” Shiro comments, and Keith glares up at him from the ground, but he’s too tired to argue it. Shiro’s right, anyway.

The greatsword cracks out of existence in a burst of crystal and blue light, back to the armiger. Keith feels it settle into the intangible place between reality and unreality. He lets his own sword disappear and flops onto his back, his breaths finally settling down into something resembling calmness.

Shiro looks concerned as he stands above Keith, arms crossed. Keith snuffs, rolling his eyes, and holds up a hand. Shiro’s mouth cracks in a small smile, and he grips Keith’s offered palm and lets himself be pulled down. Keith settles against him, resting his head above Shiro’s heart.

Above them, the sky turns from the soft baby blue of the afternoon to the burnished orange and gold of evening. Clouds lazily roll across, thin and wispy as cotton candy and dyed pink by the setting sun. Keith watches a couple birds fly by, carried on the joke of a breeze passing through the region. Duscae’s heat is perpetual and permeating, settling into Keith’s bones alongside the fatigue and ache of an intense training session.

Internally, Keith tells the heat to go suck a dick.

Externally, he says, “This heat can go suck a dick” and Shiro snorts out a laugh into his hair.

“Eloquent,” Shiro chuckles, and Keith rolls over, draping himself over Shiro and settling his chin on Shiro’s chest, smiling.

Shiro smiles back, arms around Keith in a loose embrace. His flesh hand rubs absently up and down Keith’s side, the prosthetic lightly tracing aimless patterns into the exposed bit of skin above Keith’s waistband. As hot as Duscae is, the body heat between them is comfortable and Keith nuzzles closer, tucking his head under Shiro’s chin. He looks out at the darkening sky, eyelids becoming heavy.

“You think Allura likes to stargaze?” he asks into the quiet around them, voice muffled in Shiro’s shirt. He feels Shiro’s arms tighten almost imperceptibly around him.

“I… couldn’t say.”

“We probably won’t even have time,” Keith continues, almost as if Shiro hadn’t answered at all. “Being the King and Oracle and all. We’ll be too busy with our duty to our people, huh. We’ll be lucky to find a day to sleep in, let alone a whole night to just— just sit and look at the stars. I’m gonna miss that the most, I think. Looking up at the stars. With you.”

“Keith—”

Keith sits up, turning away and keeping his gaze on the horizon. Shiro remains a comforting warmth at his back, arm wrapped around his waist. Behind them, Keith hears Hunk clattering around as he starts dinner, hears Lance’s voice chattering away at him about the fighting that day—the MTs they’d ripped to pieces, the Sahagins they’d hunted down, that one Braindrainer encounter in Daurell— he listens to it, to the normality, the familiarity, and closes his eyes when Shiro squeezes him in comfort. He feels Shiro sit up beside him, and Keith instinctively curls into him when Shiro pulls him into his side.

“I’m not going anywhere, Keith,” Shiro says, soft and fiercely unwavering. “I’ll be by your side as long as we live, and beyond.”

Keith huffs softly, and a small smile pulls up the corner of his lips. “Beyond, huh?” He nudges Shiro’s chin with his nose and leaves a soft kiss under the bolt of his jaw. “I like the sound of that.”

“We’ll chase the stars together,” Shiro says, voice full of excitement. “The King of Light and his Shield, charting their own course and exploring the universe.”

It’s a nice thought, him and Shiro together, flying through the stars and visiting galaxies far and near, shedding their duties and destinies and forging their own path. No roles separating them, no kingdoms to protect, no impending darkness or the prophecies of age-old gods telling them they’ve never actually had a choice.

Keith would choose Shiro every time, if he had the choice. Destiny be damned.

“I’m holding you to that,” Keith says.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of Thoughts about this au and maybe one day i'll have enough time and motivation to write a full fic for it
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://zacks-cloud.tumblr.com)


End file.
